1 is enough
by Psycheadelic Vanity
Summary: What happens when England dose a spell while drunk? How is America going to deal with England's different forms read and find out. PirateEngland, BritinaEngland, SweetDevilEngland, 2pEngland,DrunkEngland and TeacupbunnyEngland. M For later chapters and Language? oh best part UsXUk and UKXUs
1. prologue

**Author****:_ Psycheadelic vanity~ _**

_**Anime: Hetalia **_

_**Warning: yaoi (boyXboy)**_

**_Paring: UsUk & UkUs  
_**

**A/N:** _italic = thoughts_

**Prologue  
**

* * *

England woke up on the hard wooden floor of his basement. "Uggghhh... were am I?" He whispered to himself as he stood up to notice the familiar dusty room. "My basement? What am I doing here? I'm pretty sure I didn't do any magical spells...did I?"The blond said as got up and stumbled over to his spell book to see it was closed.

_"If I didn't do anything why do I feel weird it feels like a part of me is missing?" _He thought. That's when he noticed a small piece of paper sticking out in the front of his black leather spell book. Carefully he pulled the paper out from the book and red the contents on the page before dropping it on the dusty hardwood floor.

"No...I couldn't have."

The page in the book was a spell, One that has only one target.

"Shit, Alfred!" Arthur cursed as he ran to his room. _"I know they couldn't reach him yet by now. Better take a shower and get a flight to America as fast as I can.I don't want to smell like alcohol while getting on the plane, I'm a gentleman you know." _

**(What the spell was. A/N: It's in Greek, translation included)  
**

***Για να διαχωριστείτε**  
** To split apart  
**

***Αυτή η περίοδος σας αναγκάζει να χωρίσει προσωπικότητές σας, το θυμό, το χιούμορ, τη θλίψη, ect.**

**This spell causes you to split your personalities, anger, humor, sadness, ect. **

***Προειδοποίηση εάν είστε ένα έθνος, ξόρκι σας αναγκάζει να να βγει σε διαφορετικές μορφές / χρονικές περιόδους**

**Warning if you are a nation, spell causes you to to come out in different forms/time periods**

***Έντυπα έλκονται από τα πράγματα που αγαπούσε περισσότερο, όπως εραστές. (Μπορεί να προκαλέσει πρόβλημα, εάν αγνοηθούν)**

**Forms are attracted to things that are most loved such as lovers. (May cause problem if left unattended)**

* * *

**_A/N: This is Important. (btw this is my first Story that's more than one chapter)  
_**

**_So yes other forms of England are coming up, which include:_**

**_*PirateEngland_  
**

**_*2pEngland  
_**

**_*PunkEngland  
_**

**_*BritinaEngland  
_**

**_*SweetDevilEngland  
_**

**_*DrunkEngland  
_**

**_I think that's all but, I need so help I have no idea how these guys would act so if anyone wants we can RP any of these. I will give you credit just I have this awesome idea and you know I cant do act out these characters (Man I fail.) So just PM me if you want to RP any of the Englands. (I will do regular England and America.)  
_**

**_Review and tell me who you want to see first also if you want you can give ideas. Reviews are appreciated.  
_**


	2. Introducing captain Kirkland

**Author****:_ Psycheadelic vanity~ _**

_**Anime: Hetalia **_

_**Warning: yaoi (boyXboy)**_

**_Paring: UsUk & UkUs  
_**

**A/N:** _italic = thoughts_

**Chapter 1: Introducing Captain Kirkland**_  
_

* * *

"The lads around here I can feel it." Smirked the blond haired captain as he walked down the crowded streets of New York.

Everyone stared at the pirate curiously, some gave him looks but he just ignored it as he felt his destination getting closer. The pirate looked around at the buildings. 'The new world has improved since me last time alive.' (alive meaning spirit)

The pirate captain is one of our beloved Arthur's forms. He had on a black three cornered pirate hat with a single large white feather sticking out, a red coat with gold accents that stopped at his waist,and underneath he had a white button up shirt with a frilly white necktie (A/N: do they have a name?). He had black pants that were tucked into black boots and a belt that had his pistol and sword. A eye-patch over his left eye and about 4 piercings on each ear. Sexy isn't he? **(A/N:/shot/) **

The pirate kept searching the large crowded town to find the American's house.

-PAGE BREAK -Arthur-

After Arthur took a bath he called his boss to ask for a plane to America.

"Arthur? Do you need something?" His boss asked answering the phone.

"Yes, It's very important that I get a plane to America." He replied.

"America? Is something wrong with him? But I don't think we can get you that plane there's a terrible storm outside.

Arthur walked over to the window and moved the emerald curtains to see dark black/grey clouds, rain hitting the ground heavily, and lightning every 4 seconds followed by large claps of thunder.

'How did I not notice this before, I can't fly in this weather.' thought the island nation before telling his boss. "Sorry for your time, when the storm clears I have to go."

"I understand, bye." His boss said hanging up the phone.

Arthur closed his phone sadly sitting on his bed.

"I wonder if that gits going to be okay. I doubt I could get a good connection with this storm. I just cant sit here when he may be in trouble. I could at least find out how much Englands are out there."

With that Arthur headed down to his basement.

-PAGE BREAK-Pirate England-

After hours of walking the pirate came upon a normal sized house brick It had two floors. There was a small pond in the front of the house surrounded by red white and blue flowers.

England smirked before walking up to the wooden door that had "Jones" carved in it.

"Kick it, or knock?" the Brit asked but to his amusement the door was open.

"Better yet sneak attack."

He entered the house sliding off his boots at the front door. He was in a hallway filled with may pictures on the wall mostly of himself and Alfred. Smirking he walked down the hall where he heard yelling.

"AHAHAH ZOMBIES! NO!NO!NO! DON"T YOU DARE GET NEAR ME! CAMP IN THE CORNER!" Yelled a obvious American voice.

England smirked following the voice up a pair of stairs to a partially open white door that had 'The Hero's Bedroom' in red,white, and blue letters with stars and airplanes stickers surrounding it. He leaned on the door frame and watched the blond freak out for a bit before letting his presence know, even if he loved watching the terrified teen.

"Scared of zombies Lad? Me fought some beast back in the day, zombies be nothing."

Alfred turned his head to the source of the voice wide eyed.

"Arthur?" he asked in disbelief and he stood up forgetting about his game. "Why are you dressed like that? Not that is not hot or anything!"

England walked over to Alfred and began to circle him, like a lion and it's pray. Alfred was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shit that has 'who's your hero' written on it.

"Fool! That's Cap'n to ye lad." Breathed England in Alfred's ear.

"Well _**Captain **_how did you get in my house?"

"Thee door was open." He said placing his fingers under Alfred's chin lifting it.

He examined Alfred's face. _'So t'is what my colony looks like when he gets older,handsome I like it.' _England thought back to his little colony back home. '"_Egwand your coming back soon right." "Of course America, I'll make sure to bring back presents too."' _

"Why didn't you call?" Alfred asked looking into emerald eyes sadly. "I missed you." He said before hugging the captain.

_'"Egwand your back!" yelled a small chibi America as he ran to the older man giving him a hug.__ "I told you I wouldn't be gone for long." England smiled hugging the child. "I missed you." "I missed you too America."' _

_'Wait what am I doing?'_ England looked at the American hugging him.

"England did you not miss me?" America asked.

_'Aye but I miss my colony' _thought England.

"Aye aye I missed ye lad! I forgot to git my things I will be back." England said as Alfred let go of him.

"Do you need help, you know as the hero it's my duty to help people." Smiled Alfred as they walked back to the front door.

"No it's fine I can git me own stuff."

"Alright don't say I didn't know where to put your stuff so ya know." Alfred said as he walked back to his room with a smile on his face.

When Alfred left England put his boots back on before running out the house. _'I have to find thee me of this world.I hope America of my world is okay, he must be lonely.'_

* * *

**_A/N: Well that was shitty mostly because I didn't plan it. I was thinking that Pirate England would miss his colony (because we know he's a sap for chibiMerica). I'm going to call our regular England Arthur so other Englands will be England. 2pEngland Is next. Oh sorry for this being late I didn't give myself a due date so yea...also this is non Beta also why it's shitty and lacks detail. But I will work on that hopefully in the next chapter,btw that's going to come out fast because that chapter I already have it planned with the help of lunynha. well fav., review and watch or whatever this seriously sucks in detail and plot is going way to fast so yea. HASTA LA PASTA!~  
_**


	3. Your sweeter than any of my cupcakes

**Author****:_ Psycheadelic vanity~ _**

_**Anime: Hetalia **_

_**Warning: yaoi (boyXboy)**_

**_Paring: UsUk & UkUs  
_**

**A/N:** _italic = thoughts_

_**Chapter 3:Punk England**  
_

* * *

Cerulean blue eyes fluttered open to see a familiar white ceiling.

_'When did I fall asleep and why dose my whole body hurt?'_ sitting up Alfred noticed a American flagged blanket that was on top of him fall around his waist.

"Oh poppet your up." Said a overly happy voice that was somewhat sickening.

Alfred turned his head to the sound of the voice cerulean eyes meeting with sky blue and pink. Everything that happened came back to him the counterparts,Arthur, and the sex. _'Man I'm going to have to tell Arthur! Fuck me__ with a rake... somehow that sounds better than telling Artie.' _

The blue and pink eyed man walked behind the couch and stared down at the blond before reaching behind him to the side table and picked up his glasses.

"You know you shouldn't sleep with your glasses on." Smiled England handing Alfred his glasses. Cautiously Alfred grabbed his glasses and slipped them on his face, while looking at the overly happy man.

"I'm going to take a shower, so don't do anything weird kay?" Alfred sighed as he got up from the midnight blue couch and walked off to the bathroom groaning in pain.

England watched the young limping naked America walk off, smiling England walked off to the kitchen._ ' I should make him some cupcakes, he loved the one I made him.~ Thou I had that one on me for no reason. Oh well off to the kitchen!~" _

Looking through the kitchen and pantry England noticed there was nothing to make cupcakes with besides eggs, which made the Brit mad. "Guess I have to go to the store.~" Laughing he grabbed a knife and skipped to the front door. His smile instantly faded when he opened it.

"Are you fucking faggot or something, God all that fucking pink is making me sick!" Said a British teen as he took a drag from the cigarette in his right hand.

"You came to? How did you find us?" Asked England as he stared at the punk who had bright-green hair, dark eyeliner, pale makeup, and black skinny jeans that were far tighter than they ought to be with a studded green and black was wearing a black t-shirt that read 'Sex Pistols,' featuring an image of the punk sighed, looking at the cigarette in between his fingers.

"I had this weird pulling feeling that lead me here, so I decided to follow it but I didn't expect to see your fucking happy ass." Explained the Brit as he looked off in the distance.

"Well don't you have a dirty mouth England you should wash it.~" Smirked the taller as he held up the knife and walked up to one of his many counterparts.

The punk just smirked back. "Heh, I'll fucking stop when I want to pansy."

The pink dressed man watched as the green haired man walked past him into the brick house.

**~London, England~**

Arthur sat in his house signing some papers when he heard knocking on his front door.

"Who would come to my house with this weather?" He asked himself getting up from his old oak desk. Walking to his front door he opened it without looking to see who it was, he gasped in surprised when he saw the figures. They just stood there for a while before a annoyed pirate interrupted breaking the silence.

"Ye just gonna let us stand out here or let us in?"

Arthur moved over to let his two duplicates enter, one was him in his pirate days and the other was him in his britannia angel angel had two wings protruding out his back, a white robe and a shinning golden halo floating above his head.

Closing the door Arthur motioned the two to follow him to the living room area. The two sat before asking if they would like tea.

Returning back with three cups of tea and after handing them out Arthur sat with a sigh. He looked the two over.

"What are you two doing here shouldn't you be after Alfred?" Questioned Arthur.

"Well you see... we want to go home, and there actually three of us ." The angel explained as a small bunny child climbed on the angels shoulder.

Arthur just stared at the small adorable hybrid child,, how did he not notice it before. Going back to the situation at hand, Arthur stared at the pirate captain that was sipping his tea.

"Alfred told me he saw you on the first day but you diapered what happened?"

"Aye, but I realized something,What about my America back home. He's to small to take care of himself."

The two thought about the small American child, his curiousness, cuteness, and that smile that never seamed to fade.

"I bet he's fine for the moment, Alfred is a strong child. But how did you two get from New York to London so fast?" Arthur asked curiously.

"When I ran out of America's house I ran into this guy." The pirate said jabbing a thumb over at the angel who was playing with bunny England on his lap.

"Wait you used teleportation?"Why didn't I think of that. Can we go to New York again?!" Arthur asked frantically looking at the angel.

"I'm low on magic in a hour I should have enough." Replied the angel as he played with the human-bunny hybrid's floppy blond ears.

"I already used most of mine trying to solve this whole thing I guess we will just have to wait." Sighed Arthur as he looked the three over again.

_'Alfred you better be okay.'_

* * *

_**A/N: Very short I know I also don't have a excuse for not updating**_


	4. Punk England

**Author****:_ Psycheadelic vanity~ _**

_**Anime: Hetalia **_

_**Warning: yaoi (boyXboy)**_

**_Paring: UsUk & UkUs  
_**

**A/N:** _italic = thoughts_

_**Chapter 3:Punk England**  
_

* * *

Cerulean blue eyes fluttered open to see a familiar white ceiling.

_'When did I fall asleep and why dose my whole body hurt?'_ sitting up Alfred noticed a American flagged blanket that was on top of him fall around his waist.

"Oh poppet your up." Said a overly happy voice that was somewhat sickening.

Alfred turned his head to the sound of the voice cerulean eyes meeting with sky blue and pink. Everything that happened came back to him the counterparts,Arthur, and the sex. _'Man I'm going to have to tell Arthur! Fuck me__ with a rake... somehow that sounds better than telling Artie.' _

The blue and pink eyed man walked behind the couch and stared down at the blond before reaching behind him to the side table and picked up his glasses.

"You know you shouldn't sleep with your glasses on." Smiled England handing Alfred his glasses. Cautiously Alfred grabbed his glasses and slipped them on his face, while looking at the overly happy man.

"I'm going to take a shower, so don't do anything weird kay?" Alfred sighed as he got up from the midnight blue couch and walked off to the bathroom groaning in pain.

England watched the young limping naked America walk off, smiling England walked off to the kitchen._ ' I should make him some cupcakes, he loved the one I made him.~ Thou I had that one on me for no reason. Oh well off to the kitchen!~" _

Looking through the kitchen and pantry England noticed there was nothing to make cupcakes with besides eggs, which made the Brit mad. "Guess I have to go to the store.~" Laughing he grabbed a knife and skipped to the front door. His smile instantly faded when he opened it.

"Are you fucking faggot or something, God all that fucking pink is making me sick!" Said a British teen as he took a drag from the cigarette in his right hand.

"You came to? How did you find us?" Asked England as he stared at the punk who had bright-green hair, dark eyeliner, pale makeup, and black skinny jeans that were far tighter than they ought to be with a studded green and black was wearing a black t-shirt that read 'Sex Pistols,' featuring an image of the punk sighed, looking at the cigarette in between his fingers.

"I had this weird pulling feeling that lead me here, so I decided to follow it but I didn't expect to see your fucking happy ass." Explained the Brit as he looked off in the distance.

"Well don't you have a dirty mouth England you should wash it.~" Smirked the taller as he held up the knife and walked up to one of his many counterparts.

The punk just smirked back. "Heh, I'll fucking stop when I want to pansy."

The pink dressed man watched as the green haired man walked past him into the brick house.

**~London, England~**

Arthur sat in his house signing some papers when he heard knocking on his front door.

"Who would come to my house with this weather?" He asked himself getting up from his old oak desk. Walking to his front door he opened it without looking to see who it was, he gasped in surprised when he saw the figures. They just stood there for a while before a annoyed pirate interrupted breaking the silence.

"Ye just gonna let us stand out here or let us in?"

Arthur moved over to let his two duplicates enter, one was him in his pirate days and the other was him in his britannia angel angel had two wings protruding out his back, a white robe and a shinning golden halo floating above his head.

Closing the door Arthur motioned the two to follow him to the living room area. The two sat before asking if they would like tea.

Returning back with three cups of tea and after handing them out Arthur sat with a sigh. He looked the two over.

"What are you two doing here shouldn't you be after Alfred?" Questioned Arthur.

"Well you see... we want to go home, and there actually three of us ." The angel explained as a small bunny child climbed on the angels shoulder.

Arthur just stared at the small adorable hybrid child,, how did he not notice it before. Going back to the situation at hand, Arthur stared at the pirate captain that was sipping his tea.

"Alfred told me he saw you on the first day but you diapered what happened?"

"Aye, but I realized something,What about my America back home. He's to small to take care of himself."

The two thought about the small American child, his curiousness, cuteness, and that smile that never seamed to fade.

"I bet he's fine for the moment, Alfred is a strong child. But how did you two get from New York to London so fast?" Arthur asked curiously.

"When I ran out of America's house I ran into this guy." The pirate said jabbing a thumb over at the angel who was playing with bunny England on his lap.

"Wait you used teleportation?"Why didn't I think of that. Can we go to New York again?!" Arthur asked frantically looking at the angel.

"I'm low on magic in a hour I should have enough." Replied the angel as he played with the human-bunny hybrid's floppy blond ears.

"I already used most of mine trying to solve this whole thing I guess we will just have to wait." Sighed Arthur as he looked the three over again.

_'Alfred you better be okay.'_

* * *

_**A/N: Very short I know I also don't have a excuse for not updating so yell at me  
**_


	5. Wait what?

**Author****:_ Psycheadelic vanity~ _**

_**Anime: Hetalia **_

_**Warning: yaoi (boyXboy)**_

**_Paring: UsUk & UkUs  
_**

**A/N:** _italic = thoughts_

_**Wait what:Chapter 4**_

* * *

~**London,England~**

This was the longest hour for Arthur in all his years and one of the most entertaining ones. His counterparts talked about their home and what it was like. **  
**

Arthur learned that Captain Kirkland's America was still a child, oh how that brought back memories to the elder nation. It wasn't that surprising that he fell in love with the lovable but idiotic American. The American stole his heart longer than the elder realized it, which was before the revolution.

Britannia Angel was a slave to his America, who was a demon. England got captured when heaven got attacked by a massive cluster of vicious demons. Arthur got mad thinking about himself getting captured by America, it made him feel angel was in love with his short tempered demon that secretly cared for him.

The little human bunny seemed to cheer up at the sound of America's name. Sadly the small creature didn't speak English so no one could understand him.

"It seems the little guy has a America of his own, Is he a rabbit as well?" Arthur asked with a light smile on his face as the little bunny bounced up and down happily. The hybrid nodded yes before jumping over to the pirate captain for attention.

"You gentleman have such interesting lives it makes mine seem so boring."Sighed Arthur looking the three over.

"It's not that bad it seems very relaxing." Smiled the Angel.

"I guess that's the only good thing." Arthur said smiling lightly at his counterparts.

He looked at the clock. _'30 minutes more, then I get to see my idiot American.' _

**~New York, America~ **

Alfred walked out his bathroom into his bedroom to get dressed in a blue v-neck that matched his eyes and a pair of regular blue jeans.

"I should really call Arthur while England is out and tell him what happened...he's going to gut me with a spoon or I have to show him I'm faithful to him." Thought the American out loud as he walked out to the living room where a short blond teen was sitting on the couch's arm.

"England?" Alfred questioned knowing this wasn't the same England that he left in the room.

"Man, you really did it with that stupid git." Laughed the punk as Alfred blushed noticing the mess the two left on the couch.

"Err...I'll clean that." Alfred said running off the the guest bathroom where he kept his cleaning supplies. _'Shit that was punk counterpart! I don't want to deal with him again, not after I got Arthur mad and his punk side kicked in.' _Alfred thought shuddering at the memory. His ass hurt for days after that incident.

Alfred went back into the living room to clean the mess on his perfect couch. England just watched with a amused smirk on his face.

When Alfred was done cleaning and putting the cleaning materials away, he sat on the blue couch in slight panic as the young teenager looked at him.

"What's the matter, you seem to be scared." England chuckled.

"What?! I'm not scared! Hero's are never scared especially to punks like you!" Alfred yelled defending himself.

England chuckled darkly as he got up and sat closer to the blue eyes nation.

'Arthur looked so young as a teen...I mean he's kinda ..hot.'

"So how was that git?" England asked as he looked into the blonds cerulean blue eyes.

"Who?"

"Who do you fucking think? The gay ass psycho that just fucked you on the couch!" England yelled motioning to the blue couch they were sitting on.

"What about him?" Alfred asked.

"How _was_ he?" The British teen said getting a bit more aggravated.

"Oh well...uh,he-"

"Loss at words? Wow my America would never shut up." England said chuckling lightly.

"Your America what's he like?" Alfred asked taking a sudden interest.

"Captain of the high school football team, most popular kid in school, extremely good looking, wouldn't you know you are him right?"

" I guess but me and Arthur-"

"Arthur and I, did they ever teach you proper grammar."

" I never actually went to school. I grew up with Arthur and he taught me everything." Alfred said smiling softly as he thought about his younger days with his "big brother". (A/N: Because we all know their not actually brothers. :P)

"So I'm the teacher here." Smirked the punk.

"I guess."

"So what kind of things did I teach you?"

Alfred looked at the green eyed teen thoughtfully, as he thought about the past.

"Like I said everything culture, history, language, math,and geography." Alfred said naming the things he could think of off the top of his head.

"Normal stuff huh?" Sighed the punk.

The two talked about normal stuff until 2p England got back.

"Alfie I'm back!~" Sung the happy man as he entered the house.

"Welcome back." Alfred replied  
England made his way into the living room after he dropped off his store "bought" items in the kitchen.

When the happy joyful man mad his way into the living room his smile instantly faded as he caught sight of the punk teen.

"What are you still doing here?"

The punk smirked before answering. "Spending time with little Alfred here."

Alfred looked at punk England. "But I'm older than you."

The punk just ignored the American as the other counterpart began to glare at him.

"You better have not touched my Alfie." Growled the pink clad man.

"Yours?"

"Yes mine!"

The punk got up from his seat and walked up to the other man.

"He's not yours."

Alfred just watched from his seat as the two began to fight.

"G-Guys stop fighting!" Alfred yelled but his attempt failed as 2p England pulled a knife out.

**~London, England!~**

****"Arthur it's time." Said the angel as he got up from the couch.

"Finally." Replied the elder nation.

* * *

_**A/N:**_So it seems I'm not actually dead... I don't know why i didn't update so I don't have a excuse. But I do get on this site everyday to read new Hetalia FanFics so yea. Oh did you guys know the new Hetalia season will be called Hetalia The Beautiful World. Sounds awesome! Sadly it's next year in November ;A;. I'll make up for my lost time in the next chapter where all the action happens.


	6. insert cool name here

**Author****:_ Psycheadelic vanity~ _**

_**Anime: Hetalia **_

_**Warning: yaoi (boyXboy)**_

**_Paring: UsUk & UkUs  
_**

**A/N:** _italic = thoughts_

_**Chapter 5**  
_

* * *

The four Englands got up and stood in the middle of the room ready to go to see Alfred. The pirate counterpart looked really determined for what the others could only guess was getting back to his America. Arthur Hugged the small England to his chest as the angel took out his star tipped wand.

"You ready?" The angel asked.

"Aye now lets go!" Yelled the pirate at the ready, while Arthur just nodded.

Chanting a few words a bright white/yellow light glowed from the magical wand. The Englishmen were blinded by a white light, they had to close their eyes due to the brightness. When they opened their eyes they were no longer in the British mans house but in a certain American's living room.

"No Alfie is mine!" yelled a overly happy British voice.

Arthur and his counterparts turned their heads to see a blue/pink eyed man molesting Alfred and a British punk yelling at the other, while the poor American was confused about what to do.

"Everyone stop!" Yelled the pirate captain.

The three stopped and looked over at the new bodies in the room. Alfred's face immediately lit up when he noticed his lovers face in the crowd.

"Artie!" Alfred yelled happily as he tossed the two Brits off him with ease and running to hug his boyfriend, who let the small hybrid fall on the ground.

Arthur hugged the other back, he was never so happy to see him.

"Hello love."Replied Arthur with a small smile on his face.

"I'm so glad your here." Alfred said as he placed a small kiss on the gentleman's lips making him blush deeply.

" Alfie why won't you hug me like that?"Complained the 2p counterpart who was glaring at Arthur.

"What you came too!" Yelled Arthur as he caught sight of the maniac, who in returned just smiled.

"You have not done anything to my Alfred, He didn't do anything to you right?" Arthur asked worryingly as he looked up at Alfred and grabbed some of the front of his shirt in his hands.

Alfred was blushing furiously, his face was as red as one of Spain's prized tomatoes.

"Did he?!" Arthur asked again his voice rising.

The others just stared at the three with wonder,except punk who had a smirk on his face.

"They did it!~" The punk chimed in.

"What that's absurd! Did you Alfred?" The Brit gasped not wanting to believe what the teen just said.

Alfred grabbed his boyfriends hands in his,he could never lie to his sighed and looked at Arthur's sad face.

"...Yes..I'm sorry." Tears began to form in the elders eyes.

"Are you really sorry?" He yelled taking three steps back and pulling away from the other. He felt empty inside as he stared at his supposed lover.

The other Englands besides Arthur and Punk England glared at 2pEngland who was smiling happily.

"Arthur I can explain-" Alfred explained but got cut off by Arthur.

"Explain what Alfred,that when I'm gone you go off and give your body to other people!" Cried Arthur as he swiftly turned around and ran upstairs.

"Arthur!" Alfred cried running after him only to be stopped by angel England grabbing his arm.

"It's best if you leave him alone for now." The angel said letting go of it.

Alfred was at lost at what to do,he never liked to see his love cry. Walking over he sat on the blue couch and began to hug his knees, trying to block the world out of his mind.

"Alfie are you ok? I could help you take your mind off that stupid Brit if you want." Suggested 2pEngland.

"Don't ye reckon ye caused enough trouble."Growled the pirate.

"What do you mean trouble I was just _playing around _with my little Alfie." Smirked the Brit as he sat on the opposite couch from Alfred.

"He's not you Alfred." Stated the punk.

"He'll always be my little Alfie." The blue eyed man replied.

The angel sighed and sat next to Alfred.

"You know Arthur is going to be ok."

"How I cheated on him?" Cried Alfred.

"Ok..you have a point there."England frowned.

Teacup England walked up to the crying teen and pulled on the bottom of his jeans to get his attention. Alfred looked down at the hybrid, amusement growing in his eyes. Carefully he bent down and picked the small being up and stared at it with curiosity. England didn't like being held and struggled to be put down. Setting the smaller on his lap, Alfred looked over at the angel next to him.

"Where did this little guy come from?" Alfred asked as he petted the smaller's head.

"Aurthur was holding him."

"Really, I didn't see him. Ghhaa! He's so cute." cooed the teen as he hugged the small child.

The angel stared at the two a small smile, he really did like this America and he wanted him to be happy. He was a angel after all it's part of the job.

"I'll go talk to Arthur for you." Said the angel as he began to stand up but stopped by the sound of Alfred's voice.

"No, I can do it." Alfred said still hugging the hybrid.

"Are you sure?"

"I know Arthur well, I bet you would want your Alfred to comfort you in your dark moments."Alfred said flashing his 'Hero smile' before setting the small England down on the couch before heading off to find Arthur.

The angel watched as he left. 'Only if America would do that,you have a good one Arthur.'

"America will be amazing if he grows to be that boy." Said the pirate captain thoughtfully with a light smile on his face.

"Alfie is just the cutest." Smiled the strawberry clothed man.

"Your a idiot." Growled the punk.

* * *

**_A/N: I wrote 5 complete stories but never posted this chapter...you all have permission to throw/pelt ostrich eggs at me. That would hurt a lot...I take that back. But I do deserve it. I just lost inspiration in this story, but I will finish it. The only difference if you can't tell is that it would lose some creativity, which to me is pretty big in stories. It's almost done anyway, after this I'm sticking with short stories, chapters aren't my thing. I do have the creativity to write a ending for each of the England if you want that, like what happens when angel England goes back (wrote that one already) so if want that just tell me and I'll do it. _**


	7. Making up

**Author****:_ Psycheadelic vanity~ _**

_**Anime: Hetalia **_

_**Warning: yaoi (boyXboy)**_

**_Paring: UsUk & UkUs  
_**

**A/N:** _italic = thoughts_

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Alfred walked down the hallway towards his bedroom where he could hear loud sobs coming felt so bad for what he did to Arthur, why did he do it? He approached the wooden door cautiously, before stopping at it. Alfred stood and listened to all the pain he gave his lover, tears started forming in his eyes.

"Arthur." He called from the outside the door.

The crying stopped as soon as Arthur's name was said.

"Go away!" Yelled Arthur in a pained voice.

"No, Arthur please open the door and listen to me. You have every right to be mad at me I would be the same, but please talk to me," begged Alfred.

There was a pregnant silence before Alfred her footsteps approach the door. Arthur opened it slightly to where Alfred could only see half of Arthur's face. His eyes were red from crying and he had tear stain on his cheeks that had a light pink tint to them.

Allowing the teen in he closed the door behind him.

"What do you have to say?" Arthur asked bitterly as he glared daggers at the blue eyed teen who sat on his American flagged bed.

Alfred sighed looking up sadly at the elder leaning on the door.

"Arthur I can explain everything that happened."

"Go ahead."

"W-Well he forced me into it-"

"He raped you!" Arthur yelled madly.

"No!...Umm...actually I agreed into it after a while so it wasn't really forced." Alfred said looking at his feet ashamed.

"So you cheated on me. When were you going to tell me git?! You weren't were you?"

Arthur was now standing straight up tears beginning to form once again in his eyes.

"I was going to tell you but not like this. I wanted to tell you by myself when we got the chance to be alone."

Emerald eyes connected with cerulean scanning them for any sign that the teen was lying. Arthur didn't find any hint of the sort, sighing he raked his hand through messed up blond hair. The American quietly quietly got up, taking graceful steps to the other and pulled him into a 's back stiffened before slowly relaxing and accepting and the warm hug. The Brit couldn't stop himself as tears escaped and got the American's shirt wet. Alfred sat on the bed so he could hug the crying man better.

"I really do love you." Whispered Alfred.

Arthur sniffled before responding."Prove it"

Alfred smiled as he raised the crying Englishman's face and began to kiss away the tears, before placing a loving kiss on the others lips. This kiss felt like a million fireworks going off at the same time and he could tell that Alfred really meant what he said. Arthur wanted to be mad at the other still but couldn't he loved the American and his idiotic ideas. When the kiss ended Arthur pulled the taller in a hug.

"Please Alfred never do that again,you belong to me and by me I mean regular Arthur Kirkland and no other form of me."

"I promise I won't." Alfred smiled.

"Now let's go send those counterparts back love."

"the sooner the better. I want to make up in a better way." Alfred said making the Brit blush as he grabbed his hand and stood up.

The two mended lovers made their way back downstairs where the counterparts were waiting. They all looked as they entered, a smile appeared on the angels face as he noticed their hands connected.

"Ye two make up?" The pirate asked a bit concerned.

"Yup!" Alfred happily answered flashing his hero smile.

"That's wonderful." Angel England said clapping his hands together.

The punk made a face of disgust and looked out the window in the living room.

"Oh butterscotch I was hoping that Arthur would be mad,and give Alfie to me." 2p England said in a disappointing voice, but his smile still there.

"Shut up! when can we go back?" Growled the pirate.

"Right now." Arthur informed as he let go of Alfred and stepped forward.

Teacup England ran up to and hugged his leg. The blue teen just chuckled and picked the hybrid up.

"I'm going to miss you, your so cute! Artie are you sure we can can't keep him!" Alfred whined making both the rabbit and Arthur blush.

Arthur recovered and gave him a stern look. "No, he has to go back."

Alfred pouted sadly before letting the small child down.

The five Englands except Arthur gathered in the center of the room.

"I wish the best to you two." Said Angel England.

"Same to you to dude." Alfred said as Arthur looked over the spell and took out his star shaped wand.

"Alfie, I'll come back to see you.~" Smiled the pink and blue eyed man.

"Please don't." Arthur frowned.

"Nice t' know me colony turns out like ye. " The pirate captain said proudly.

"Alright." Arthur said before reciting the spell.

...

The room filled with a white light before fading away.

"They're gone." Said Alfred.

"Yea, so what do you have in mind for making up to me?" Arthur asked.

" How about a romantic dinner followed up by a movie with a little snuggling." Alfred smirked.

"That might do it." Arthur smirked back.

* * *

**_A/N: So yea...5 or 6 more chapters I lost my papers so I have to find them.  
_**


End file.
